The present invention relates to a method and to a device for drawing a web of material into a web-fed rotary printing press. The web of material is provided with coded information that is used to actuate web guidance devices that will deliver the web to a desired destination.
A draw-in device for drawing several paper webs into a web-fed rotary printing press is known from DE 43 18 299 A1. In this device, paths of different length must be traveled. An electronic memory, in which all of the different guide paths are stored, is used in this prior device.
It is a limitation of this prior draw-in device that, for example, the coupling positions and the register settings can only be done after the paper webs have been guided through the web-fed rotary printing press and are each ready for printing. Further than that, after the press has been assembled in situ, it is initially necessary to provide the software for the paper draw-in system and control system and to operate it. This is very time-consuming and costly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,403 A describes a web-fed rotary printing press, wherein a paper web is provided with markings for checking web paths.
DE 2021246 A shows a device for drawing a paper web in by means of a motorized carriage moving on selectable rails.
The object of the present invention is based on creating a method and a device for drawing a web of material into a web-fed rotary printing press.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is attained by providing the web of material with at least one piece of coded information. This coded information is read by signal reading devices that operate actuating components of web guidance devices so that the web will be drawn into the rotary printing press and will guided to its desired destination.
The advantages which can be obtained by the present invention consist, in particular, in that it is not necessary to calculate or measure the length of the paper web paths. Instead, it is only required to apply a code for a destination to the paper web, and the start of the paper web reaches its preset destination by means of a known draw-in device. The print unit is already synchronized during the draw-in process of the paper web, or a longitudinal register roller is moved into position.
The arrangement in accordance with the present invention can also be employed as a mobile system for pre-setting the destinations of the paper web paths, in particular before the web-fed rotary printing press has been placed into printing operation. A rapid testing option of the paper web paths is provided in this way. Furthermore, a possible outage of the master computer, in connection with drawing in a fresh paper web, has no damaging effects. The errors, which are otherwise possibly contained in the software of the control in the course of calculating the length of the paper web paths and which only become obvious during production, are therefore avoided.